


双重间谍

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Enemies, Fluff, Hatred, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 酒吧里，Joseph Biden似乎等错了他要等的玩家。
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	双重间谍

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢冰棠血离老师，没有她的分享拜总黑历史（划掉）就没有这篇文章的拜总。  
> 历史前提是上世纪70—90年代，拜登的实际掌控倾向于威权。起码在年轻时代他并不如表面那样和善，而是一个作风凌厉心狠手辣的人。  
> 这篇文章他们均二十五左右，拜登稍微大一点儿。
> 
> RPF请勿代入真人。快乐是快乐，但这是在抛却了现实的角度上的。相信大家都是在拥有正确的观念的角度下阅读的文章。

Joseph感觉他有生以来第一次如此恼火，并且怒气冲冲：本应该在十分钟之前就和他见面的人现在迟迟未来，而他却为了这次见面极尽打理自己，足足早到了半个多小时。

他用食指及中指指节不耐烦地在吧台上叩敲着，并且对经过他的桌子而胆敢看他一眼的每一个人都怒目而视。吧台原木桌子发出不规则的轻微爆响声音。拜托了，Joseph…你要忍住，起码他也同属于“Liberty”。他深吸了一口气，努力让视线中的每一个人都没那么面目可憎。会面地点选在这家酒吧就是一个白痴的主意。这里面充斥着一股酒醉金迷的奢靡味道，追求美丽的事物，无休止地歌唱着欲望——足够“美国”，但他不喜欢。

此时一个屁股落在了他旁边的座位里。

“你好啊。”

他抬起头，隔壁座位的青年男子对他露齿而笑。

正冲着他笑的白人青年拥有一头神采飞扬的金发，在酒吧流转的灯光下仍然闪着银光。眼睑旁微微发白，天鹅蓝色的眼瞳几近透明。他穿着质量上乘的棕灰色细条纹西服，戴着设计精致却浮夸的腕表，打着领带——Joseph阅人的本能一瞬间便在脑海中描绘出青年的形象：又是一个纵欲过度夜夜笙歌的花花公子，毫不掩饰地向他所能见到的任何人炫耀自己的财富和荣光。

“滚开。”

“对不起，什么？”青年反问。

“我是说，F——”

Joseph的“Fuck off”还没完整地吐出来，青年便迫不及待地移到他的座位旁。而他出于惯性的礼节不得不为青年让位。在青年站起来的一刻他注意到青年甚至比他还要略高一点，这样的身高在他们那一代人里也是罕见的。青年显然从幼年时期便受到了父母很好的款待。他又为青年在自己心里的坏印象记上了一笔：颓废地含着金汤匙。

“我从进门时就注意到了你。”青年说，“你是在等人吗？”

“是的，”Joe回答道，“很显然他不会来了。”

请享受无法逃避的痛苦。Joe从青年的表情动作来看就清楚如果他不让青年满意，对方不会允许他走出这屋——富家小孩的通病。他又一次不显山露水地咒骂道。

青年再一次露齿而笑。Joe暗暗祈祷自己以后的妻子和交往对象可不要这么傻。“我叫Donald J Trump。如果可以，我……”

“Joseph Smith.”

对方愕然了一下，“我不是这个意思。”

“我只是想和你睡觉。”

下一秒Joseph就倏然站了起来，径直地向出口走去。他受够了。听这种不知廉耻的话。被当做“动物”来调戏。这个国家充斥着废物和烂人，亟待改造。其中那个Donald-what- Trump就首当其冲。他会记住他的名字，如果以后他可以……

“等一下！”Donald Trump在他身后大喊，“你走不出去的。”

Joseph想推开门，发现门纹丝不动。透过玻璃他看着外面，外面红蓝色警灯四处明灭，Donald Trump乐呵呵地站在他身后。

“外面被戒严了，”Donald站在他后面自顾自地说，也不在乎Joseph有没有听，“一段时间前发生了枪击案。几分钟前警察戒严了。死者大概有两三人？……我记不清了。”

Joseph站在门口没有出声，然后猛然回身抓住Donald的衣领：“那么为什么现在这个地方只剩下我们两个人？”

“因为这里算是我的家族产业？好吧，也许并不直接算是。它是挂在我的一个亲戚名下的。”Donald耸耸肩，“顾客和工作人员们几分钟前就都跑走了。”

Joseph现在有点后悔自己选了消音隔间这么一个垃圾见面地点。现在他和一个疯子困在了一起，而很显然这个有钱的疯子想法不太正常。

“我喜欢你的头发，”对方突然说，宛如梦呓，“它们是棕色的，带着一点卷。”

Donald凑近他，试图用手抚摸他的头发。Joe带着点厌恶地躲开。  
“够了。”他说，“是不是和你做过我才能离开？”

Donald笑了笑，“是的。”

Donald带着Joe乘上了酒吧后门的电梯。很显然他心情有点好，一直在侧着脸，并且忍不住地嘴角上扬。Joe觉得美利坚的富家子弟做到Donald这份算是到头了：实打实的颓废、荒淫无度、同性恋倾向、不尊重他人。Donald应该感谢自己不是一个黑鬼。他想，不然他会毫不犹豫地对他扣动扳机。

Donald引着他进了他也不知道几楼。走过漫长深红色调的长廊，然后握住Joe的手腕，牵引着他走入最里面的隔间。

金碧辉煌，就和Donald what Trump一样寡然无味。Joseph内心在嘲讽，表面营造出一副已经接受差遣的模样。一进门Donald便把西服脱了；高级西装和领结被他轻盈地滑到门边放置的丝绒沙发椅上。

Joseph抱住对方，对方也回应地搂住他。Donald自然和他接吻，就好像他已经做过了这件事千百次；Joseph想对方或许真的已经做过这件事很多次，毕竟富家公子从来不会也不想只有一个性伙伴。

他试探地用舌头触碰对方的嘴唇：Donald毫无抵抗地张开嘴，让他滑入。对方闭着眼睛。眼睫毛纤细且病态地苍白。这是一个毫无疑问的纯种白人。Joseph的脑子强迫症似的聚焦于这点：完完整整。Donald接受他的吸吮、探求和一切亲吻。然后他们嘴唇的触碰再互相离开，Donald舔去了牵扯的银线——尽管对于另一方来说，看着这一切这简直是一种煎熬。

他尝试掐住对方的皮肤；Donald没有躲避，而是渐渐后退：Donald倒退到床边，坐下，蒙住眼睛。

“随你便。”Joe看见Donald用口型对他说。

Joseph Biden犹豫了一下，从口袋里拿出了皮手套戴上：尽管在这种时候，他也不想过多地触碰对方。他注意到Donald似乎把一切都准备好了：床头柜上有润滑液、保险套，甚至还有各两套香槟和酒杯。大概对方是猎艳的惯犯，时不时会从暗处窥探，然后捕捉猎物，带他们来到这个隐秘的房间。

“躺下来。”Joseph命令道。

他从Donald身侧绕过，爬上床。然后膝盖抵住床体，半跪在Donald头的前面。Donald伸出手替他解开扣子，拉下拉链，顺从地仰起头来为他口交。无论怎样在经过第一轮亲吻后他没有硬。对方也知道这一点——他对此毫无欲望，只是在逢场作戏。

他捧住Donald的头，对方的金发零乱地分散在他黑色的皮手套指缝间。透过皮革他感受不到具体的触碰感，但下体却慢慢对另一个人的喉咙有了意识。他感受到紧缩和冲动，烦躁在他的身体而不是脑子里穿梭。

“可以了。”他说。

对方谨慎地张开嘴。Joseph从Donald的嘴里慢慢退出去。透明粘稠的一缕液体拉丝一般滴下来；Joseph想闭上眼睛并叹口气：对他来说，无论如何和男人真正做爱都不是一件“正常”的事。Donald坐起来，垂着头；此时他的金发已经彻底被搞乱了。

“趴下去。”  
Donald照做了。他背对着Joseph，脊椎自然下垂。白种人病态苍白的脊背适用于各种类型的拷打。而Joseph并没有采用皮鞭。他覆上Donald的身体，抱住他，隔着皮手套捏弄对方的乳尖。

Donald发出不规则地低哼声。他把头牢固地抵在床上，头发凌乱地散乱在四周。Joe强迫自己把Donald当成一个胸部比较平的女性来看待，然后悲观地发现自己失败了。

他把保险套熟练地套好，然后突然愣神，不知道自己下面应该怎么做。他从来没有做过…男人。

Donald翻过身，直起腰来，对他的脸颊作了一个短暂的点吻。Donald的头发拂过他的有点冒头的胡茬。

“很简单。”Donald说。

他再度躺下去，挺起腰，双腿分开，颀长地双腿环绕住Joseph的腰。Joseph俯下身。Donald抱住他的脖子——他们交合在了一起：不愉快的、疼痛的、甚至是……鲜血淋漓的。Joseph开始舔咬起Donald的身体：这次倒是强烈地带着交配的意味了。他们在和互相搏斗，感受到对方对自己的撕咬和探索。努力争夺主动权。

“我从未想过会和男人性交。”Joseph在Donald耳边低低的说。

“我也是。”Donald闭眼回复道。他努力控制住呼吸。  
下一秒他的喉咙被扼住。气流被阻断，他无法呼吸；Joseph加快了在他体内的速度。上与下都无法释放的抑制和一波波的强硬的刺激让Donald忍不住眼皮上翻。最后他身体痉挛地在对方的下腹上释放。感受到对方似乎也僵直了一刻，然后缓缓从他体内退了出去。

他喉咙上有形的压力慢慢消失了。

Joseph慢慢地从Donald体内退出去，第一次感觉到身体和心理都不约而同松了口气：他还有一堆事情要处理，例如他那个倒霉的碰上枪击案的同事，以及回去后的联络事宜。  
他摘下保险套，手法纯熟地打了个结。“我是否现在就可以出去了？”

“你不考虑换一下衣服吗？”Donald回应他。

Joseph注意到自己衬衫上的痕迹，有些厌恶地咂了咂嘴：“洗手间在哪里？”

“你可以直接穿我的替换衣服。”

“我她妈绝对不会穿你的衣服的。”Joseph下了床，顺手把保险套扔了垃圾箱，头也不回地说道。

“你会穿的。Joe——Joseph Biden？”

Joseph猛地停住了脚步。

“你怎么——”

“我说过你会穿我衣服的。”Donald Trump笑了。

“哦，所以你就是那个人，”Joseph突然感觉到自己上当受骗了。对对方一瞬间的生理原因的怜悯和爱怜在他身上消失无踪。他重新感受到了对对方的嫌恶感，是啊。如果对方是Donald what Trump，那一切都说得通了。“那个过来约我碰面的、该死的、赞成让尼哥们可以投票的——”

“你在想什么呢？我当然不是，”Donald仍然坐在床上，他脸上和身上的红痕还没有消失，但是手却从床头柜里摸出来了什么东西，“看看这个。”

Joseph无法拒绝地回过头去。

那是一颗带着刚刚灼烧的血痕的民主党制服纽扣。

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：
> 
> 根据GF的论坛一个回帖来的灵感：  
> （70岁）  
> 阿川：肘，跟我回屋。  
> 拜登：我……我今天指定是不行了。今晚我就在办公室睡，看会儿报告。（AC娘扇子笑.jpg）
> 
> ————————
> 
> 你的阅读体验理应当到这里就结束了。  
> 大概并没有多少人看到这里，也只是我的一点念叨：
> 
> 一开始写这篇文章的时候是下午三点，我突然觉得很疲倦。这个城市太冷了。中午午睡的时候都能感到寒风在往毛衣的袖口里钻。我突然没有了学习的兴趣。点了一份外卖打算回寝室。  
> 我想回去玩游戏。启示录我已经买好了。我在九月份多的时候保研失败，但我对此并没有什么太大的感受。十月多我开始真正准备考研，每时每刻都觉得自己是在做无用功。因为在之前的宿舍我不属于那个地域而被排挤，患了半年多的重度抑郁，今年十月份才终于能够转到另一个离同学都很远的寝室。新舍友都和我不在一个年级。我拖着六个大行李箱子坐在三轮车上任凭车带着我飞奔，感受到了前所未有的风驰电掣的快乐：我想买辆摩托车。  
> 在微博上刷到那个疯批美人的微博后我属实乐了一阵子。我是看过普次方的。因此很快就能接受这个设定。当时我笑得像个傻子。
> 
> 慢慢地我开始不满足：我好饿，每天我都希望有人来投喂我。我的脑子里他们的影像挥之不去。在白天我试图强迫自己看下去高数线代和专业课原理，晚上我躺在床上用手机噼里啪啦试图写东西。我自然会患得患失。读者的每一次红心蓝手kudo都会让我感到满足和慰籍。其中最令我感到开心的就是评论。
> 
> 学习间隔一段时间的休息的五分钟里我会期待tag里有新的粮食。然后恋恋不舍地离开手机。我想今年真是命运多舛。我因为抑郁，九月回学校就立刻连着考了十几科考试，然后十月多才开始试图考研。数学和专业课在一个月内快速的过完了一遍。现在的我开始逃避。我在慢慢地做强化并且发现我的专业课快要忘光了。别人要比我早好几个月复习。我在持续不断地怀疑反复自己，在这种持续不断地痛苦里只有那“五分钟”能让我稍微开心一些。
> 
> 我想大概在将近一个月内我都不会有很大量的创作了。
> 
> 感谢每一位读者。其实还有很多想写，但是大概也没有人会看到这里。我在睡醒后还需要去教学楼复习。我去玩游戏了。


End file.
